


What he wants (he gets)

by kazzlikethat



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Keonhee has a Praise Kink but we Don't talk about it, LIKE TOO MUCH, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Son Dongju is a Brat, This Is Lee Keonhee's Hands Fault, they say fuck a lot, we are all going to hell anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzlikethat/pseuds/kazzlikethat
Summary: It’s not like Dongju to get overly fixated on something. It’s really not. But sometimes... sometimes he really wants Keonhee to choke him.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	What he wants (he gets)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzcaSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/gifts).



> You know how sometimes you are having a nice, innocent, conversation with your friend about ONEUS [Concept Photo](https://twitter.com/official_ONEUS/status/1294287680373628928?s=20) and suddenly you end up writing Keonhee/Dongju smut? No? No one? 
> 
> Well, thank [AzcaSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky) for the existence of this. Really, don't blame me <3
> 
> And an extra special thanks to [SunriseSeaMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseSeaMonster/pseuds/SunriseSeaMonster) for beta reading and being a wonderful human.

It’s not like Dongju to get overly fixated on something. It’s really not. He prides himself on his self-control, as well as in his ability to compartmentalize his thoughts when necessary. But –and yes, there’s a _but_ here, a big one– even he has limits. So, it’s when he stops walking besides the kitchen counter and, for the eleventh time, he pulls out his phone to look at the pinned tweet from ONEUS’s official Twitter account that does it. Their picture, that he refuses to save, is mesmerizing. But he is not enthralled by the outfits, like he was back when they were taking the pictures. No, Dongju couldn’t care less about it right now because his eyes stay glued to the last member to the right. Specifically, Keonhee’s hands.

Keonhee’s fucking hands.

Biting his bottom lip, Dongju lets his eyes dart to their living room, where Keonhee has been sitting on the couch. He has his legs folded onto himself, using his own knees for leverage as he stares intently at something on his phone. Dongju follows the motion of Keonhee’s thumb as it swipes up, and he swallows.

He must make some sort of noise, because Keonhee’s attention suddenly falls completely on him.

“Have you been there all this time?” Keonhee asks, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Dongju has to repress a groan because _fuck_ , how can someone be so unaware.

“No, just now.” He taps on the kitchen counter, taking in the sight that’s Keonhee with his hair pushed back and still a little damp from his shower, cheeks tinted pink. Now, dressed in a black hoodie one size too big, sleeves rolled up rather messily, Dongju can trace the veins on his forearm to the back of his hands. Dongju doesn’t miss Keonhee’s hesitation, probably sensing something different about Dongju’s mood, but unable to figure it out. “And you?”

Keonhee moves his phone in the air, “Just Twitter.” And Dongju manages to see the now very familiar miniature of their concept photo.

“I saw the comments,” Dongju chuckles, “they seemed to really like this one.”

“You look really good,” Keonhee admits.

Dongju lets out a low hum as he walks closer. He stands above Keonhee, looks down with half-lidded eyes and observes his hyung, amused at the way whatever Keonhee was going to say gets stuck in his throat. His lips flutter open but no sound comes out. There’s no way he hasn’t noticed Dongju’s flirty tone – it’s by no means the first time it’s directed at him, after all– but Keonhee continues to stare back at him, eyes caught in surprise and expectation.

“Did you like it?” Standing in front of Keonhee, Dongju hovers over him. He grazes Keonhee’s cheek ever so slightly with the back of his hand, enjoys the way it makes Keonhee’s breath hitch. “Did you like how I look?”

Keonhee’s face is bright red now, “Dongju-yah, what do you think you are doing?” His hand goes up to grasp at Dongju’s wrist and that alone makes a shiver run down his spine, then Keonhee is pulling on his wrist and moving him away. Dongju pouts a little. “Are you aware this, whatever your filthy mind is thinking about, is a terrible idea?”

Dongju knows. Dongju also couldn’t care less right now and knows they have enough time alone.

“Can you do something for me hyung?” He asks instead, and watches Keonhee’s frustration grow.

“You are so fucking stubborn,” Keonhee growls. “What do you want?”

“I want you-” Dongju’s smile turns devilish. “-to choke me.”

Keonhee makes a surprised sound achingly similar to a whimper and Dongju _knows_ there’s no way he isn’t getting his way today. But Keonhee doesn’t move, and Dongju sighs, grabbing both of Keonhee’s hands in his.

“Are you serious?”

Dongju rolls his eyes at Keonhee, because really, if there’s one thing Dongju can be, it’s shameless. He guides one of Keonhee’s hands up to his neck, tilts his head to the side a little. Keonhee’s hand is big enough to cover the expanse of his throat, just like he imagined it would. The thought makes anticipation curl in his stomach.

Dongju squeezes ever so slightly, and is delighted when he feels Keonhee tensing his muscles, his fingers curling around Dongju’s nape, thumb sliding up to form a loose circle around Dongju’s throat. “Hyung, _please_.”

Keonhee presses down tentatively and Dongju’s eyelashes flutter closed, a whine escaping his parted lips. The vibration against Keonhee’s hand feels so _right_.

“Fuck-” Keonhee’s free arm circles around Dongju’s waist, pulling him to sit in his lap and pressing their mouths together. Dongju chuckles into the kiss, rolls his hips against Keonhee. Dongju kisses like he is fighting, pushing his tongue against Keonhee’s, hot and wet and stubborn. Keonhee huffs in annoyance, tightens his grip on Dongju’s throat until he lets out a broken gasp. He takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, Dongju’s mouth momentarily pliant for him to explore.

Dongju’s chest expands with the effort to breathe, the gasps leaving his parted lips becoming lighter. Keonhee releases his grip, worried he’s gone too far, but the boy in his lap whimpers, hips stuttering. For a moment, Dongju looks at him and Keonhee is startled at how blissed out he is – breathing out of rhythm, head tilted back, pupils dilated. He’s never seen Dongju quite like this, completely lost, vulnerable under his grasp. But it only lasts a couple seconds, and then his demanding eyes regain their focus as he rolls his hips against Keonhee’s crotch again, making Keonhee squirm under his lean body.

Dongju’s hand travels up Keonhee’s neck, his jawline, and then buries his fingers through his hair, first like a caress, then his grip turns firm, painful.

Keonhee hisses at the feeling.

“I know you can do better hyung,” he says, swiping his tongue against his lower lip. “Don’t disappoint me now.”

Keonhee pushes himself forward, ignoring the sting in his scalp, and grazes Dongju’s bottom lip with his teeth in retaliation, growling. “I hate you so much.”

Dongju laughs at him, but Keonhee curls his hand again, adding more pressure than before, and Dongju’s throat flutters under his fingers, his laugh cutting off to release a weak moan. With his other hand he reaches under Dongju’s shirt, dragging his nails alongside his ribs and basking in the shivers the younger desperately tries to suppress.

He drags his hand lower, palming Dongju’s cock through his sweatpants, causing him to arch into the touch, whimpering.

This time, Keonhee only lessens his grip for seconds, then presses down on Dongju’s throat again. He makes sure to take in the sight of Dongju on top of him. Face flushed and breathless as he keeps whining, hips jerking into Keonhee’s palm. 

Dongju grasps Keonhee’s wrist and forearm with both hands, forcing his hooded eyes to stay open as he stares back at Keonhee. The corners of his lips turn upwards, smirking. “Like what you see?” He chokes out, loving the way it makes Keonhee draw his eyebrows together.

Keonhee kisses him hard, hungry, and evidently _pissed off_. He lets go of his neck and places both hands under Dongju’s thighs, ignoring the immediate protest coming from him. Thankfully, Dongju reads Keonhee’s intentions in time to hold onto him as he pushes both of them out of the couch. He stumbles a little, and Dongju’s eyes screw shut at the dizzy feeling, holding onto Keonhee’s neck, legs locking behind his back.

“Hyung what are you-” Keonhee bites on his shoulder, effectively shutting him up. “-fuck.”

“I’m not fucking you on the couch,” he explains against his shoulder, as he carries him to their bedroom.

“Who said anything about fucking?”

Keonhee bites him again, for good measure.

The moment they reach Keonhee’s bed, he puts Dongju down, letting the boy fall on his back unceremoniously. Keonhee goes back to lock the door, not wanting to risk the possibility of one of their groupmates getting there earlier, finds the lube and condom he had tucked under Dongju’s clothes (because no one messes with Dongju’s things), and he can feel Dongju’s desperation following him all the way back to the bed.

Keonhee gets rid of his hoodie, taking the opportunity to look at Dongju sprawled on his bed. The change in position gives him a new perspective on his state, the erection in his pants becoming painfully obvious, the rise and fall of his chest a little erratic and an angry red mark Keonhee really hopes doesn’t stay decorating his neck. He looks messy and broken. _Sinful_ , when he moves up on the bed and tilts his chin up, defiant, but also, giving Keonhee a perfect view of the expanse of his neck and collarbones. Delicate, but so deadly.

Keonhee crawls over Dongju, knees at each side of Dongju’s body, dropping down to kiss him.

Dongju’s hands wander under Keonhee’s shirt, muscles contracting under his touch, skin burning as he explores. He sucks Keonhee’s lower lip into his mouth, gripping his waist and pulling him down. Keonhee moans into his mouth at the friction of their clothed cocks together, immediately rocking forward, seeking more.

However, when Dongju starts to lift his shirt up, Keonhee forces his hands away, taking his wrists and bracing them against the mattress above Dongju’s head.

“Let go,” Dongju’s voice comes out rough as he fights against the restraint. But Keonhee’s grip is firm and determined, and it makes arousal skim over his skin, intoxicating.

Keonhee laughs against his lips, airy. “Not so tough now, are we?”

He angles his hips better, grinds down in a controlled motion, just _right_ to have Dongju writhing under him – eyes dark and glassy, not missing a beat before repeating the motion.

“Fuckyou-” Dongju growls through gritted teeth.

Keonhee skims his lips over Dongju’s jawline, breath ghosting over his sensitive skin. He laughs again, mocking, “Sure baby, whatever you say.”

Dongju squirms again, desperate for _something_. He isn’t sure if he’s actually moving away, or following Keonhee’s hips. Dongju loses his train of thought, swimming in the addictive feeling of Keonhee’s long body on top of his own. He is so hard it fucking hurts. It’s all pressure and restrained pleasure as he tries to move his hips up again. And he hears himself moan, loud and filthy, before remembering _he_ approached Keonhee with a mission.

“Keonhee-fuck.” He sounds so out of it, “Keonhee.”

Keonhee groans, teeth grasping Dongju’s skin, going over the still present red around his neck, making him shudder. “What?”

“I told you not to disappoint me,” Dongju’s voice is cold now. Keonhee’s hips still, and Dongju feels how his whole body tenses. “Come on hyung, don’t you wanna make me feel good?”

He doesn’t miss the way Keonhee’s breath hitches, small but still there. He knows him _too well_.

“You are impossible,” Keonhee groans, finally letting go of Dongju’s hands to take his shirt off and throw it on the floor. He moves right away to strip Dongju from his own shirt as Dongju goes straight for the waistband of Keonhee’s jeans. Dongju’s hands slip beneath his underwear, pushing down to free Keonhee’s cock.

Dongju almost doesn’t notice when Keonhee gets rid of the rest of his clothes, eyes hungrily skimming over Keonhee’s body. He is all muscles where Dongju is just thin, and he is moving up on the bed just right to highlight his insanely long legs, the tip of his cock glistening with precum, curving against his flat stomach. The sight makes Dongju’s mouth water.

Keonhee’s movements have their unique charm, graceful when he needs to be, but never delicate. He is deliberate in all he does, and it shows now, as he hovers over Dongju’s naked body, breathing heavily. Keonhee places a hand on Dongju’s thigh, gently pushing his legs open. He slides his other hand up and down on Dongju’s chest. Dongju whines from the lack of stimulation, and then Keonhee’s hand goes up until he reaches Dongju’s throat, slender fingers wrapping around the column of his throat.

His thumb goes over Dongju’s Adam’s apple, pressing down ever so slightly. Dongju swallows, entranced by Keonhee’s sudden determination. His breath catches in his throat when Keonhee finally presses down in earnest, adrenaline filling Dongju’s body when he tries to suck in air and fails. He whimpers.

Keonhee eases his grip and Dongju inhales sharply. His hand moving up to his jaw, thumb ghosting over Dongju’s slick lips, grazing his bottom lip down, before returning to his throat.

Dongju looks up to find big curious eyes staring back to him, eager to please. _Fuck_.

“Like that?” Keonhee asks.

“You are so good,” Dongju breathes out and is immediately rewarded for his praise when Keonhee runs his hand over the base of his cock and all the way up his length. He smears Dongju’s precum before stroking him to make the slide a little easier. But it’s still rough, and Keonhee kisses him, bruising hard, pressing his fingers on Dongju’s throat again– Dongju’s whole body shivers at the mix of sensations, and he loves it, moaning into Keonhee’s mouth.

Keonhee grinds his hips down, sliding their cocks together. His hand —his _fucking_ hand– is big enough to hold them together, and Dongju arches into his touch, blissed out.

When Keonhee stops to spit on his hand though, Dongju sees right through his intentions and slaps him on his side, hard. “Ouch! What was that for?” Keonhee whines.

Rolling his eyes, Dongju searches for the lube he knows Keonhee left somewhere close and throws it at Keonhee’s chest. “Use fucking lube.”

Keonhee is frowning as he pops the cap open and coats his fingers with lube, “You are so high maintenance.”

Dongju wants to respond, but he is too distracted by Keonhee’s hand sliding between his legs instead of going back to his cock, goosebumps crawling up his spine at the thrill of it.

Keonhee searches for Dongju’s eyes. “Ready?”

Dongju feels his heart hammering against his chest. He breathes in and out. “Yeah.”

A gasp escapes him when Keonhee pushes his finger past his rim. Pressure builds up on his gut and Dongju looks away from Keonhee, feeling a little _too_ exposed for the first time. But Keonhee kisses him again, deep and slow, and Dongju feels himself melt into it. Keonhee doesn’t stop kissing him, keeps him occupied as he curls his finger inside. Dongju lets out a small sigh against his lips, his breathing heavy.

Keonhee waits until Dongju gets used to the feeling and starts rolling his hips down to demand him to move, impatient. Keonhee laughs and starts fingering him properly, adding a second finger and swallowing Dongju’s small gasps. His other hand finds its way back to Dongju’s neck, but he doesn’t add any pressure, just stays there, thumb drawing circles over his Adam’s apple, like a promise.

“Faster,” Dongju chokes out, when the burn from three fingers dissolves into pleasure. “Fuck your fingers feel _so good_ ,” he mumbles, and the words coax a deep groan out of Keonhee. Dongju smirks again, brings a hand to the back of Keonhee’s head, fingers carding through his hair, and pushes their open mouths back together.

Dongju pulls at his hair to get his attention and Keonhee stops moving as he whines, “ _holy fuck_ Dongju-.” So Dongju does it again, harder. Keonhee’s eyes glaze over completely, darker than ever, and he growls this time, jaw clenched.

“That’s enough,” a smile tugs at the corner of Dongju’s lips at the sight of his hyung.

“I hate you,” Keonhee repeats, this time breathy and guttural. But as always, he still complies, makes quick work of ripping the foil and rolling the condom on. Dongju hands him the lube again, still smirking, and Keonhee looks more done with his shit than ever. Still, when he lines his cock with Dongju’s entrance, he is infuriatingly careful.

Keonhee’s hand finds its way under Dongju’s knee, keeping him still as he pushes himself in, slow but all in one steady motion. It knocks the air out of Dongju’s lungs, electricity coursing up his spine. It’s the right amount of pain to make his eyes water without the pleasure disappearing completely. Keonhee leaves a wet kiss on the juncture of Dongju’s neck, his hand pushes Dongju’s dark hair out of his face, not caring about the sweat that has dampened their skin.

“Baby, breathe,” Keonhee whispers, hot against his ear. Dongju watches him through glassy eyes, not missing the way Keonhee’s body is trembling with the effort of keeping himself still even when Dongju clenches and unclenches around him as he wills his body to relax. He takes in air, and moves his hips tentatively. Keonhee groans again, and the sound goes straight to his cock.

He finds purchase behind Keonhee’s back, links his legs around Keonhee’s waist, pressing their bodies closer. “Good?” Keonhee asks, and Dongju thrusts his hips up again as an answer, just to rile him up. “Shit-”

Keonhee’s expression shifts, and Dongju shivers at the sight. Keonhee gives him a lopsided smile, mischievous and _definitely_ still mad about all the teasing – His eyes are intense, burning with lust, and Dongju is reminded of a different Keonhee. The one that stands on stage and transforms as he stares into the camera. Keonhee loves to perform, to comply and please the public, give them what they want because he _can_ , and Dongju realizes it probably translates to other aspects of his life, sex not excluded.

He can’t think about it now, though. Not with the way Keonhee pulls out almost entirely, the drag of his cock inside Dongju sparkling a new wave of arousal through his body, and then he thrusts back into him, hard. Dongju gasps, lets his head fall back and shuts his eyes. And then he does it again, and again, slamming deep into Dongju.

“Look at me,” he growls, voice strained. Keonhee’s hand goes back to Dongju’s throat, pressing down enough for Dongju to whine and squirm under him. “Dongju.”

Dongju’s hands grasp at Keonhee’s wrist, but he isn’t pushing him away. He’s adding to the pressure, loving the way Keonhee immediately catches up on his requests, follows his directions, and closes his hand around Dongju’s throat. The heel of his palm cuts Dongju's breathing altogether, only for a brief moment, but it has Dongju's eyes opening wide in surprise as his mouth falls open. His cock drools precum onto his lower stomach. He clenches around Keonhee impossibly tight, a choked moan leaving his parted lips. He looks fucking delirious and Keonhee can feel himself getting lost in Dongju's body, high on his faltering whines, shaking, desperately jerking his hips up to meet Keonhee’s.

Keonhee’s free hand stops Dongju’s waist – Dongju’s small waist, that stills under his weight but keeps rocking forward, because he always wants more. Dongju now unable to move, Keonhee steadiest his pace and fucks him deeper, _so much deeper_ , his cock brushing against Dongju’s prostate. Dongju’s body thrashes under him, gut twisting with pleasure.

“S-so good,” Dongju mutters against Keonhee’s damp skin. He’s trembling, lightheaded. “Y-you are so good,” he chokes out, and Keonhee kisses a whine into his mouth. His hand wraps around Dongju’s cock, twisting his wrist and working him closer, and closer to the edge.

Dongju feels hypersensitive to Keonhee’s searing touch. Feels as if he takes and takes, greedy for the electricity that courses through his body with each of Keonhee’s thrusts, greedy for the heat of his mouth, greedy for his hands. Dongju wants– Keonhee releases his throat. Dongju’s stomach convulses with pleasure, he gasps, and whimpers, and the air kicking back into his lungs burns so good.

Before he can grasp any sense of reality, Keonhee slams into his prostate, Dongju’s eyes fill with tears, and then he is coming all over his stomach and Keonhee’s fingers. Keonhee fucks him through it.

“Keonhee– fuck!” Dongju’s words slip between moans, airy, breathless. “You feel so good, fuck me so good.”

He watches through half lidded eyes the way Keonhee loses his rhythm. His body goes rigid, just for a second, and then he is shaking, burying his face in Dongju’s shoulder, biting down on tender skin and groaning. He gradually slows down, riding the last of his orgasm, panting against Dongju’s skin.

Dongju reaches for his hair, carding his fingers through damp strands of hair. When Keonhee fully stops, body going pliant on top of him, Dongju’s lips curls upwards. “You’re such a _good boy_ ,” he says, because he knows it’ll piss the shit out of him.

“Shut up,” Keonhee whines. He pulls himself out of Dongju, careful, “I really hate you so much.”

He gets rid of the used condom, cleaning his hand with Dongju’s shirt because he _is_ petty like that, and then falls on his back. Dongju hums, clears his throat, runs his fingers on the sensitive skin of his neck, he shudders.

Keonhee gives him a side glance, and curses. “Shit, there’s no way that isn’t going to bruise.”

“Well, whose fault is that? I didn’t tell you to go that hard,” Dongju deadpans, face fully serious.

“Yah!” Keonhee looks at him in disbelief, “you fucking brat.”

Dongju laughs at his expression, then wrinkles his nose at the dried cum on his stomach. “Are you gonna clean me too or what?”

Keonhee groans into his arm.

“Come _on_ ,” he whines. Cute and innocent and Keonhee really, really, can’t stand him. “Hyung…”

“Yes, okay I’ll clean you! Jesus Christ give me a break,” he gets out of the bed, stretching his sore muscles.

Dongju’s smile turns content, “I want a bath hyung.”

And of course, Dongju always gets what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> So, THAT HAPPENED. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very welcomed and appreciated <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/isaklikethat)


End file.
